Rudy's Punishment
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Rudy causes trouble in class because he doesn't like the new teacher, Ms. Johnson. But finally the teacher gets fed up with Rudy and decides to punish him. An alternate ending to the episode, "Readin', Writin' and Rudy".


Rudy was in trouble…again. Ever since the new teacher Ms. Johnson came along, he had caused nothing but disruption in her classroom. He kept making wisecracks and acting like an all around pain-in-the-neck. The first time, she let Rudy off with a firm but gentle warning. The second time, she made him go stand in the hallway. The third time, she sent him to the vice principal's office and had him put on probation. Now, it was time to take serious action.

"Rudy, I'd like to see you alone after school today," Ms. Johnson had told him.

A nervous Rudy stayed seated at his desk when everyone else left to go home. He heaved a sigh and let his elbows rest on the desktop. If only that meanie Ms. Johnson wasn't on his case all the time. It was her fault…not his. Now he was doomed to face whatever punishment she had in store for him. The only bright side was that Fat Albert and the other guys weren't around to see it.

"I'd like to have a talk with you," said a sweet, feminine voice from behind him. Rudy turned around quickly to see Ms. Johnson hovering over him, smiling in a slightly sinister way.

"I got nothing to say to you!" Rudy spat as he folded his arms and turned away from her.

"Rudy, I was really hoping that you and I could get along better. But you've been nothing but trouble to me and the class. I'm sorry, but it's time to take drastic measures!"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Rudy, nervously.

Ms. Johnson laid a hand on Rudy's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I want you to behave yourself in class from now on."

"Nah! I'll do whatever I want…and there's nothing you can do about it, Teach!" Rudy sneered at her.

"Oh, Rudy. I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this," Ms. Johnson said, reaching up to scratch at her afro. "You see, I have a special punishment all ready for you."

Rudy scoffed and tried to hide the fear that was creeping through his body.

"Come with me, please," said the teacher as she walked to the front of the classroom. Rudy gulped and slowly followed her.

Ms. Johnson started removing all the books and papers from her desk. When everything was cleared away, Rudy noticed that there were restraints attached to the desk – a pair for someone's hands and another pair for the ankles.

"Climb up here and lay down on your back," said Ms. Johnson.

"What for?" asked Rudy, terror filling his eyes as he stared at the restraints.

"Rudy, do as you're told!"

Shivering and cringing, Rudy slowly climbed onto the desk and laid down as if it were a table.

"Take off your shoes," said Ms. Johnson, pointing to the pink boots that Rudy was wearing.

Rudy was getting extremely frightened now, but he did what he was told. He slowly pulled the boot off his right foot and let it drop to the floor. Then he removed the boot from his other foot and dropped that one also.

Ms. Johnson could sense how nervous he was and it made her smirk. She fastened the straps around his wrists, effectively tying down his hands. Then she walked over to his bare feet and cuffed his ankles to the end of the desk. Rudy tried struggling but it was no use. He could not move.

Ms. Johnson smiled as she admired the boy's feet. His soles were creamy white and contrasted nicely with his dark skin. Then she took two soft brushes from her make-up kit and began gliding them up and down his bare soles.

Rudy burst into uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH NO! STOP! NOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEASE!"

This wasn't the first time he had been tickle tortured, but that didn't make it any less horrible. The soles of his feet were insanely ticklish and Ms. Johnson planned to show him no mercy.

"That's it. Aww, such a ticklish little boy you are!" chuckled Ms. Johnson as she drove one brush up and down his left foot, while swirling the other brush on the ball of his right foot.

"PLEASE, MS. JOHNSON! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT! OOOH! HAVE MERCY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rudy pleaded through his hysterical laughter. His head thrashed from side to side as he bucked and squirmed with all his might.

"Sorry, Rudy…But my policy is no mercy for troublemakers." Ms. Johnson grinned evilly and kept on tickling him. She let the soft brushes glide everywhere, from the tips of his toes all the way down to his smooth heels. It tickled so much that Rudy was sure he was going to pass out. This went on for a good ten minutes before Ms. Johnson stopped to give him a break.

"This is what happens to troublemakers in my classroom," she whispered harshly into the boy's ear. Rudy scowled at her as he gasped for air. How dare she do this to him!

"I'm gonna tell my folks on you!" he threatened.

Ms. Johnson shrugged. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to keep tickling you." And with that, she put the brushes away and began dragging her fingernails up and down the soles of his feet.

"HEEEEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE NO! NOOOOOO! I'M GONNA WET MY PANTS! STOOOOOOOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This little piggy went to market!" Ms. Johnson cooed playfully, grabbing his big toes and wiggling them. She scribbled her fingers on the arches and balls of his feet. Then she held back his toes and tickled under them. As soon as the undersides of his toes were touched, Rudy arched his back and squirmed with such force that the desk nearly tipped over.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOO! STOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!" Rudy screamed as tears of mirth poured down his face.

"Do you promise to behave in class?"

"YES! YES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYTHING! EEEEHEEHEEHEEHAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! JUST PLEASE STOP TICKLING MY FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEET!" Rudy shrieked, his body was drenched with sweat.

"Very well. You are free to go," said Ms. Johnson, smiling. "But remember your promise!"

"I-I'll be good…from now on! I swear!" he cried as the teacher untied him and helped down from the desk.

"Good," she replied, satisfied. "I think we'll both get along very well from now on. Don't you agree, Rudy?"

"Yes, Ms. Johnson."

The End


End file.
